


吻烟花

by Hoyaa



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaa/pseuds/Hoyaa





	吻烟花

01

讯息和零点零分一同落地。

关掉飞行模式，抓抓睡塌了的头发，睡眼惺忪地等着信号满格。

2012年2月15日0时0分，手机屏幕上显示的时间。计划着回港共度情人节的尾巴，尾巴还是在不讲理的延误中溜走了。

不守信用的是航班时刻表，但他的直觉告诉他，等他归家的大概率会是恋人的小情绪。

讯息跳上屏幕，只有三个字：停车场。 

02

其实，情人发点小脾气也是应该的。

关智斌是第一个走出机舱的。他还得走过长长的通道，才能到达行李提取处和海关，然后是灯火通明的到达大厅，然后才是停车场。太远了，远到他忍不住要小跑起来，远到他觉得分针走过的每一圈都太久了。

那个人也等得太久了，他心情大好地想着，这样说来，恋人就算发点脾气也是应该的。

前几日，他收到恋人的讯息：“饭团仔今日话，佢好挂住佢老豆。”

他回覆道：“我都好挂住饭团㗎！”

“我都挂住你呀。”

后一条，他没有回。太忙了，戏赶着杀青，杀青后有这样那样的饭局和采访，然后见这样那样的人，谈下一次可能的合作。等有空闲有力气去回覆时，已经攒了十几条未读。

“北京落咗雪？”

“唔好学人哋打雪仗，你赢唔过㗎。”

“仲未收工？”

“唔好扮靓着少少。”

“喂，来紧就系二月十四了喔。”

未读成了已读，他又被叫走了。已读不回挂了两日，他终于在制片人取消了十四号当晚的饭局之后，把原先订好的机票改签到前一日。

情人节晚上到达，刚好可以遇上晚开的烛光晚餐，或是一顿简单宵夜。

如果没有延误的话。

03 

“哇，今日真系好累。”

他靠着打闪的前灯找到自己的车，恋人口罩墨镜鸭舌帽地靠在副驾驶座上，也不看他，淡淡地说：“我都累，快啲返屋企。”

大概是在飞机上睡了一觉，关智斌的话倒是多了起来，几日来已读不回的那些话，统统攒在这一时三刻的车厢里。

“点解你会来接我？你系咩无证驾驶啊？”

“近排北京真系好鬼冻你知唔知，成个人包得好似粒粽咁。”

“我寻日去见个导演都好奇怪……”

副驾上的人始终没出声，抱着手看向窗外。

“喂张生，”关智斌转过头问他：“点解咁沉默？”

那人还是不说话，抬手把帽子拉得更低，几乎盖过整张脸。

气氛沉闷得可怕。像高速路上的寒风钻进窗缝，微弱但刺耳的声音足以预示周遭冰封的危险。路灯一直在往后退，他们做艺人的，其实见过这座城市任何钟点的样子。凌晨一点半的香港，明明路灯，车流稀疏，安静得丝毫不像白天的繁华国际大都市。关智斌突然想起在剧组里玩过的一个游戏，这样的场景就像游戏的晚上，屏住呼吸等待一个平安夜，或者狼人的屠杀。

这是他们拍拖以来的第七个情人节，关智斌仍然无法泰然自若地面对闹脾气的恋人。

04 

噢，是狼人。

张敬轩重重地叹了一口气，声音艰涩仿佛被锁住了似的：“你本身系咩没谂住一定要十四号之前返？”

关智斌有些心虚，尤其是当恋人终于转过身来看他。隔着墨镜，关智斌更不知道，墨镜盖住了什么。

“我一早已经求公司今日俾我放假。”张敬轩顿了顿，然后语速越来越快，“而你呢，日日都见唔到，连讯息都唔覆我。”

可是，异地恋不就这样子吗，只能靠冰冷不可触碰的文字和视频，或是一场四小时的飞行。

张敬轩最近去过一次北京。他对这场短暂的幽会期待极了，以至于八卦记者问他会不会北上找绯闻男友时，他发下毒誓说自己过一次关就不是人，心里却暗自盘算着，那一天恰好在毒誓期限之外。如果他是猫，蓬松的猫尾巴早就翘过了大屿山。

可都忙，时间都仓促。那天晚上，关智斌结束夜戏偷潜进恋人的房间时，张敬轩已经快要起床去赶一早离京的飞机了。他的晚安吻交换了他的早安吻。然后剩下泾渭分明的纯白色双人床，左边整齐无痕，右边因为睡过而压出了好多褶皱。即使异地恋，他们始终保持着同床共枕时的左右习惯，仿佛这样就能与恋人在某个折叠的空间里重又同床，重又共枕。

该死的习惯，该死的时空差距，该死的异地恋。

“明明都知晚上嗰啲航班容易延误，点解唔定早几粒钟的？”张敬轩的语气越来越重。摘下鸭舌帽，少见地按下车窗，他觉得有点闷。

车厢里的气氛的确又沉郁起来。关智斌可以解释的，但该从哪里开始解释呢，说新谈的剧竞争激烈，说北上揾食艰难，说自己在冰箱生活里也数度打了退堂鼓？他总是习惯在争执的关头保持沉默，他觉得那些艰难彼此都知道，说出口不过徒增矫情，解决不了根本问题，还像把恋人推上不够体贴的审判席。

他要很久以后才知道，沉默，有时会闷死爱情。

但他现在只想着，没有人愿意异地恋，没有人。

只剩下呼呼的风声，车前的小猪摆件不明就里地摇摇晃晃，这条橙黄色的高速路望不见尽头。

然后风声骤停，张敬轩关了车窗。他突然转过头来，盯着开车的人，仿若匪徒绑架突然露出枪支那样严声厉色不容反抗——

“停车！”

05

“大佬，高速路冇得停㗎。”

“前面咩有个出口咯！”

莫名其妙，但关智斌还是莫名其妙地照做了。拐下高速路就是海边，水泥筑的堤坝向西边延伸。这里即使在白天也鲜有人路过，倒是有些像警匪片里的黑帮谈判场所。

谈谈吧。

关智斌转过头去看张敬轩，那人摘了墨镜和口罩，面无表情，一双欧式大双里说不清是倦是怒还是失望更多，总归是写着“闲人勿近”的字样。习惯了柔情蜜意的亲密关系，关智斌偶尔也忘了，恋人在港媒那里常用的一个称号是“皇上”。

所谓皇上者动了动嘴唇，想说什么又没说出口，只咽了咽口水。

谈判的第一句话至关重要，他们慎之又慎，谁都没打破沉默，只看着前方海水来来回回地冲击堤坝。按照警匪片里的剧情，这样的气氛多半是谈判破裂，然后怒冲冲的那个人一旦起了邪心歹念，便会拿枪抵上对方。子弹穿入胸膛，目瞪口呆惶然无措的受害者带着新鲜温度后仰摔进海水里，殷红液体扩散蔓延，和金色的月光搅成一滩漩涡。

然后胜利者轻轻吹散枪口因为快速摩擦而生起的白烟，潇洒利落，风轻云淡。

警匪片归警匪片，现实里先抵上的不是枪口，是嘴唇。

张敬轩强硬地扳过关智斌的脸，上半身倾轧似的冲过去吻他。冲得太快太急，凶狠狠地却只怼上了嘴角，然后便被变速杆压得肋骨生疼。

该死的变速杆。

如果真有一把手枪，他想先毙了变速杆，然后毙了对方身下的衣物。

冲动如其名，从来都不讲道理，怒气从心脏和大脑经由血管和神经突触扩散向四周，每个毛细孔都冲动而不讲道理。

「手心想打你，嘴巴想亲你。」

谈判不应该是这样的。谈判至少应该衣冠楚楚，手握筹码各自端坐谈判桌两端。哪有这样的，哪有一方被另一方轻轻一勾，便从驾驶座上俯身过来，小心避开变速杆趴在他腿上；哪有这样用牙关轻轻叼起扯开拉链，然后舌尖便开始胡乱舔舐。

没有这样的，谈判还没谈，就已经判了胜负。

胜利者原先冲动的毛细孔而今格外敏感，空气里的每个原子都撩得酥酥麻麻。一手不停捻着身下人的耳廓，一手探入浓密的头发里，发根带着温度，还有那人即便换了洗发水也换不掉的味道。

拉链敞开下那层薄薄的布已经完全湿透了，你很难说清弄湿它的到底是什么，是口腔里的湿润抑或是隐秘的欲望。总而身下人随即用嘴唇抿住它，灵巧地往一边扯，这两处水液嫌疑犯便顺其自然地同流合污了。半身匍匐的人亲吻了囚禁已久的某处，然后慢慢张大嘴唇含住它。在胜利者终于忍不住倒吸冷气而发出声音时，他停下了口腔的动作，抬起眼来望向上面的人，面部肌肉微不可见地扯了扯，流出半脸笑意。

那样的神情仿若在说，你瞧，我才是胜利者。

06

子弹已经上膛，枪终究是要用的。

副驾座椅往后拉，留出的空间足够驾驶座上的人跨过来蹲在那儿。一切都很草率，上衣没有要被除下的意思，扩张也只是挤了些车上常备的润手露。倒是润手露在那打着转儿的时候，没有料想中的冰凉。

前一秒怒气冲天的恋人，下一秒竟在给自己捂暖润滑用品。关智斌趴在车控制台上，想到这一幕不由觉得好笑。进而想到从高速路拐来这里，一切都如这一幕一般荒诞，而自己却又荒诞地顺从着。

其实恋人咄咄逼人地开始指责时，他不是不气的。但人的情绪总能同时兼容很多色块，他清楚地知道，自己在这件事上也心虚。仪式感并非恋人偏执，这是他们七年相处心照不宣的默契。倒也不是说二月的十四号便比其他十一个月份更矜贵，抑或是十五号便比十四号更廉价，紧要的是你总得把这件事记挂在心间，给它一个优先等级的号码牌。现实忙碌确实不小心就挤压了仪式感的地位，而这偏偏在异地恋当中更加危险。在恋人笨拙地扮恶地啄住他的嘴角时，关智斌竟有些开心，他情愿恋人用这样的方式来宣泄。

宣泄。

对的，在身后被骤然填满时，他更加确定这是恋人的宣泄。扩张终究是太草率了，那样鲁莽地撞进来，艰涩地绞咬着纠缠着，在不见天光的地方。

然后，关智斌再也没有什么心神去分析今晚的荒诞或默契了。痛感与快感一同袭来，在身后的人抓住他的肩膀一下一下往里撞的时候。每一次呼吸都越绞越紧，每一次收缩都越咬越深。然后痛感又尽数转换成快感，或者说，这两者明明是纠缠着从未分开。异地苦楚便更念起相守的甜蜜，针锋相对才更怀念相拥的温度，痛感才让彼此在身体里留下难以磨灭的印记。痛与爱相互獠抓相互吞噬，或许才是亲密关系里最叫人着迷的部分。

快感从隐秘处蔓延开来，直直冲得他前方也高高昂起急不可耐。急不可耐要自行解决的手却被身后人在半空中拦截，抓着拧着挽成了一个十指紧扣。

车厢里突然响起鼓点。

不知道是谁的手臂碰到控制面板，调出了深夜的广播电台。

南美风情的鼓点踩在他们或进或退的节奏上，他们又随意挥洒拨弹地给鼓点添上一些别的声音，像是粗重的呼吸，或是汗涔涔的皮肤狠狠撞去，然后再粘腻地分开。在狭小车厢内胶着，百万调音师也该来采样，以这般混响音效作范例。

但罢了，鼓点过于热烈，碰撞过于诱惑。调音师听着采集的声音样本，恐怕也如同此刻车厢里的两个人，越扣越紧，越撞越深，直至彻底沉没在这声音里。

然后，探出水面大口大口地吸气，才终于听清鼓点里藏着的歌词——

「……so happy together.」

07

Happy together，在香港最地道的翻译恐怕是“春光乍泄”。

情人节刚过的深夜，电台是孤单失眠者的特供。主持人为什么选了《Happy Together》，是不是也想起了厨房里的探戈和沙发上的毯子。把酒相对共言欢，却又难免在寻找伊瓜苏瀑布的路上迷失，等到一句“不如我哋由头来过”讲不出口时，才惊觉再也无法与你优美共处于这世界。

Happy together，若是一时一刻的欢愉自然容易，但春光太脆弱了，你总怕它来得太迟，或者走得太早。越想抓住，越不记得光本来就抓不住。

「I can’t see me loving nobody but you for all my life.」

鼓点还在继续。关智斌靠在控制台上，张敬轩侧着头紧紧贴在他的后背，像听诊器那样把心跳的每一个转折点都放大。恋人一呼一吸，他便跟着恋人的身体起起伏伏。

“对唔住。”他终于开口说话。

关智斌转过头去，用余光看着趴在他背上的恋人：“点啊张生，终于唔嫐人之后，都净系只得一句‘对唔住’？”

张敬轩梗起脖子，睁大眼睛瞪着他，怒冲冲仿佛又要重蹈方才的万人之上。但没用的，二人关系里，他们逃不过都会是彼此的一人之下。不争地摇头叹气，眼皮柔和盖下便以为能藏得住眼角的暗笑。他随意地在恋人的脖间留了一个吻，然后重新趴回他的肩背上。

众所周知，猫具有奶凶二象性。

沉默了几秒，猫用气声喵喵呜呜着：“I miss you.”

爱情里哪有什么蛮不讲理，不过都是患得患失和关心则乱，还有无可奈何又抓心挠肝的想念。

他们交换了位置。关智斌坐在副驾座椅上，看着恋人在他身前跪下，毫无前情提要地便将身下包裹进口腔。他想说不是非得这么辛苦的，用手或用别的都可以。但太快了，或者说他忍耐太久了。头皮发麻，他闭着眼睛，却又清晰地看见恋人在他身下专注地吞吐。他张着嘴巴像是有一万句情话要说，最后却又都静默无声，只在恋人撑红了的嘴唇旁边留下七分白色。

像蛋糕上的樱桃和糖霜，像枪口的白烟和鲜血。

一起缴械投降，happy together.

08

没纸了。

车上一片狼籍，光是清理两人身上那些黏糊糊的爱情遗迹，就已经用光了车里的纸巾。好在关智斌行李箱里还有两大包，居家吝啬鬼人设，怎么可以白白浪费在北京买多了的面巾纸。

但要找到纸巾，又得好费一番功夫。衣物都胡乱揉塞在箱子里，还没找到纸巾，倒先看到一顶线织的熊猫帽。

“几得意，”关智斌扬了扬帽子，“边个话系五块半嗰种地摊货？”

话没说完，帽子却先被抢了去。张敬轩得意洋洋地戴上帽子，从箱子里拽出纸巾便钻进车厢。

这样的场景很奇怪——关智斌靠在后座一侧，把脚搭在前排后背上；张敬轩靠在他身上，伸直了腿半躺在后排座椅上，手里不停把玩着那顶熊猫帽。窗外星光点点，月亮被整整地削去了一半，堪堪从海平线上爬起来；前窗玻璃下堆了一团纸巾，车厢里还隐隐弥散着两人私密的气味和电台主播的午夜呢喃。这样的场景太不真实了，可张敬轩又偏偏觉得，他在这一刻清清楚楚明明白白地看见了生命的形状。

生命感，他的生命感通常来自于舞台上的耳返、录音室里的仪器，或是一次爸妈的拌嘴、一锅热腾腾的番茄汤、一个来自家中毛孩的拥抱。但总是少了些什么，或者说，人总是贪心，他总还是期盼多一些什么。像是在电影开场前就抱着一大盒爆米花坐在影院正中的最佳位置，像是和恋人众目睽睽之下手挽手逛街行山看海，像是跪在天父面前起誓亲吻，从此与一人形影不离，连灵魂也烙印上彼此的名字。

而在这一刻，他三十一岁零两个星期的这一刻，他的生命感里又多了一种新的形状。

他三十一岁了，三十一岁的他第一次做这样荒唐的事情，将自然冲动归原于自然环境，让晚风海水星星月亮都来见证他和他的抵死缠绵。如若有狗仔路过，新闻明天必然能霸上头版头条；但狗仔此刻恐怕也都归家锡情人了。

“点解你会来接我？”关智斌突然开口问，这大概是他今晚最大的困惑，毕竟恋人不开车也没考车牌。

张敬轩没回答，坐起身来从恋人背包里轻车熟路地翻出来一部奥林巴斯相机，隔着后车窗拍了一张模糊的夜景。然后把镜头对向恋人，隔着取景框问他：“你知唔知，寻日系咩日子啊？”

09

情人节。

一起度过的第七个情人节。

末日来临前的最后一个情人节。

玛雅人预测，2012年12月21日将会是世界末日。太阳风暴释放大量带电粒子，阻断电力致使全球陷入黑暗，冲破臭氧层，连赤道都能见到极光。然后，一颗名为尼比鲁的行星最终将撞向地球。

张敬轩曾经试想过末日的场景。莫名其妙地，他想到了烟花，一颗闪着光的向四周飞散的巨大烟花。

会飞向哪儿呢？误入水星的运行轨道，还是掉落茫茫无尽头的宇宙？恒星应该会比玻璃幕墙更晃眼吧，我们会成为一颗陌生星球上仰望的流星吗？人类总是很糟糕，想象力跳不出这颗蓝色星球，情绪共振也跳不出自己的七情六欲。他近乎条件反射地想，那关智斌呢，他们会在浩瀚未知的宇宙里同行吗？

他已经开始存遗嘱了。每次更新平安纸，总会添上一两个人名，然后添多一两件心爱的物品在关生名下，但总还是缺了什么。

缺一个名正言顺承载爱情的身份。

那天他突然想到圣瓦伦丁。三世纪的罗马，神父瓦伦丁不顾国王的禁令，秘密为爱侣们证婚。后来被捕，神父死于2月14日。

他们以前讨论过，东方的乞巧，西方的圣瓦伦丁，都不像什么叫人向往爱情的颂歌，那明明说的是爱情在强权面前如何的不自由。但最终也没讨论出个所以然来，即使彼时两个人光着脚坐在西贡那间白木屋的阳台上看海，他们的爱情也只能在这一方小空间里光明正大。绯闻再举世心照也只是绯闻，他们也终究在某一刻成为家庭的孽子，或是教堂外无处归的青春鸟。

异地恋里无眠的深夜，他的思绪总是难以自控。

末日对他来说并不陌生，几年前梦见恋人在去往冰岛的航班上失事，他已经在梦境退散的那一刻，感受到过世界的分崩离析。后来想起刚拍拖时写过的一首歌，「因为我不知道下一辈子还是否能遇见你，所以我今生才会那么努力，把最好的都给你。」他觉得那时的自己太过乐观了，这几年见多了生离死别之后，他甚至都不知道，这一辈子还有多少时间，留给我去把最好的都给你。

神父啊，如果我们还来不及在你面前起誓，那当地球炸成烟花的时候，你还能知道，我们已经偷偷向彼此许下的生生世世吗。

我只是舍不得他。

于是，他突然想要在情人节那天，拉着恋人冲进教堂。而在情人回港之前，他会先去更新平安纸。

在关生的列表里再添一项——

P.S. I love you.

10

吻自然而然就发生了。

海水第一万遍冲向堤坝，呼呼啦啦的声音透过半开的车窗传来。凌晨四点一刻，天还没有要亮的意思，有些不怕冷的鸣虫彻夜都在窸窸窣窣地发出动静。空气湿湿的，糯糯的，这样的触感像这个吻一样亲切。

张敬轩打了个冷颤，两个人今晚第一个柔情似水的吻，竟以讪笑告终。

他扯过恋人方才从行李箱里拿出的毯子，盖到两个人身上。香港不比北京，从未遇过摄氏零度；但水汽蔓延，在体感上也不比那些大雪纷飞要更暖和。毯子总往下滑，张敬轩坐起身来，弯腰想把滑下的毯子拾起盖好，突然移动了位置才发现，彼此身体上相靠的部分，真比其他地方要温暖许多。

整理癖发作一般的，张敬轩把熊猫帽和相机都整整齐齐摆放到副驾驶座上。相机里今晚添了几张星空，几抹过曝的月光，还有恋人的侧颜，他偷偷拍下的胡须和下颌线。然后，一张毯子玩闹似的把两个人裹了个严严实实，心脏贴着右胸膛，他贴上恋人的嘴唇，延续那个中断了的吻。

像四九城的雪花融进港岛从未结冰的海水，他们是一样的，迟早会在一起。

于是你的心跳又成了我的心跳，我们在彼此的身体里呼吸，在彼此的呼吸里索求身体和心跳。

后来，脱下的衣物堆满了前排座椅，毛毯被垫到身下，他们默契地调换了角色。关智斌逐寸逐寸亲吻恋人过于消瘦的躯体，然后缓缓探入指节扩张。不着急，天还没亮，月影还在海面上摇摇荡荡。赶不上去见神父了，但末日到来前，我们还有310天。

再后来，一双小腿悬在窗外，晃晃荡荡或者紧绷着颤抖。恋人将他撑满，两人之间的所有缝隙又被浊液填充，张敬轩想，这是生命的另一种形状。

11

“冻唔冻啊？”

毯子又把两个人裹成了一个圈。那些狼狈的粘腻的且先留在那儿吧，先拥住你，先留住温度，彼此交缠而成任尘世一切暖都不及的温度。

他们又交换了一个淡淡的吻。

你有试过，用一整个夜晚的时间去看星星吗？

我看过。

张敬轩看着恋人的眼睛这样想到。

后来，恋人的眼里有烟花炸开。很远很远的地方，有人偷偷点了焰火，在黑夜被日光稀释之前。

如果，末日的地球将成为一颗烟花，那我最终会飞向这里。

他吻了吻关生的眼睛。

12

太阳驱逐月光，他们得回家了。

“系咯张生，你仲未话比我知，点解你会揸车来机场？”

张敬轩没说话，抿着嘴转头去看窗外的那片山那片海。

后来，关智斌遇到祖儿，才从八卦好友那里听来一些片段。大概是一早约定好等他归家的恋人，当晚突然求好友连车带人送他去机场，那意味着送他去的好友若非恰好要出境，则得自行解决回程。

“我问佢呢，你系屋企等你嘅斌斌返来咪就得咯。你估佢点答啊，”容小姐边笑边学张生的语气：“我想快点见到佢。”

这件事情后来传了好久，每次被好友们嘲弄追问，张敬轩便像现在这样红着脸，但又什么都不说。

什么都不说，只有彼此才知道，那天没能闯进教堂去觐见情人节的神父，但他们在长长的沿海公路上奔向末日，或是末日之后的永恒。

13

末日还没来，他们先回了张生在半山的家。

一开门，饭团便扑进关智斌的怀里，来来回回地蹭着不愿意分开。张敬轩把恋人的行李拖进房间，到厨房问候为他早起煮姜茶祛寒的菲佣姐姐。昨晚做好的情人节晚餐，菲佣姐姐还没舍得替他收掉；而回到客厅，关智斌仍在抱着饭团自拍。

张敬轩握着一杯冒烟的姜茶，倚在沙发椅背上。看着恋人与毛孩亲昵，他摇摇头：“喂，饭团仔，你记唔记得系边个老豆日日喂你食饭带你去街街啊？”

饭团抬眼看看他，然后又蹭了蹭关智斌的脸，关生按下快门，又是一张亲密合照。

宛若是个误闯父子乐园的外人，张敬轩转身走去厨房，又突然转过来恶狠狠地丢了一句：“喂，饭团仔嗰个老豆，车厢被你整得好污糟，你负责处理。”

他补了一觉，醒来已经过了午饭的钟点。恋人正熟睡，脸埋在他后背，小腿搭在他的小腿上。他刷了会儿手机，微博的特别关注上，恋人更新了一张与饭团的合照——

終於回家跟我的情人見面。遲來的情人節快樂！

的确也是缜密没破绽，张敬轩想。好在饭团仔不会追问，他们不必去解释情人有几重含义，不必去澄清老豆在落地之后归家之前的漫漫长夜里，到底陪着哪一位情人。

关掉手机，张敬轩翻了个身。手掌搭在恋人的手臂上，他轻轻吻了吻恋人的鼻尖，然后安心地闭上眼。

这个觉，他还没补够呢。


End file.
